a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for covering cmbient energy into useable source of power.
b) The Prior Art
A limited range of systems and methods are known for converting ambient energy into useable source of power. The prior art has failed to provide the unique combination of concepts presented in the present invention.
The invention provides, in the present embodiment, a system and method for converting ambient energy into useable source of power. The invention, titled Buoyant-Orbicular-Seesaw-System, in short, BOSS, can drive a generator. The BOSS is c seesaw-like arm connected to a container at each of its ends. A buoy, filled with fluid, inside each container is immersed in heavier fluid. The buoys, connected by a pipe, can force their lighter fluid to flow between them, as they move in orbicular paths. A starting rolling speed, of the arm. may be required when the arm is not long enough. As the containers reach certain rolling speed, the buoyancy influence changes the direction of the buoyant effects on the buoys from up to inward, which is the center of the rolling arm. One of the means for pushing the pipe downwards with the buoys is a pair of weights near the center of the pipe. Every time the arm crosses its horizontal line, the pair of weights moves the buoys downward and the heavier container falls down to the bottom of the vertical line. As the containers cross the vertical line, the upper container becomes heavier than the lower container and it continues to fall down in the some direction. Though the speed of the containers is high, the center of the arm, where the pair of weights are located, is conveniently slow enough for buoyant bodies to move at their pace.
The BOSS can work in combination with other similar machines and it can roll under the effect of other unidirectional forces.